the_moisson_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Akio M. Mirazha-Moisson
Backstory Early Life Akio was conceived when Morgan Mirazha took part in a ritual with her girlfriend, Himiko Moisson to get the latter pregnant. Few approved of it due to the risks of conception using magic, and to general discrimination toward homosexuality. Nobody knew if Akio was actually Morgan's child, or if she was actually was the child of Davorin Akutō, the husband of Himiko at the time. By the time Akio was born, Morgan was 16, and Himiko was 18. It was soon found that Davorin had no blood relation to Akio whatsoever. Morgan and Himiko were incredibly happy about this, eventually killing Davorin and the Moisson Clan's leader, Auberon in secret. Neither of Akio's parents were experienced with parenting, though they tried their best, as they wanted only the best for Akio. From a very young age, Akio showed signs of possessing Dark Magic, and although it was small, it made Akio's parents really happy. Years later, Akio came out as homosexual, when Akio realised she had a crush on Tya Collett, the daughter of Aeryssa and Draven. Morgan's Corruption and Death of Tya When Akio was 7, Morgan mysteriously disappeared, just days before her parents' wedding. Just a day prior, Morgan returned, albeit corrupt with power and insane. She attacked both Akio and Himiko, being able to slice Akio's back with a dagger. Himiko was able to get Akio well away from Morgan, before losing a leg and being left for dead. Both were taken to the clan's medical building, where they were treated. Shorty before this, Tya was killed by an unknown assassin for the Kimber Clan, breaking Akio's heart and scarring her for years to come... Teenage Years Akio was eventually diagnosed with PTSD, which Himiko believed to be from Morgan and the loss of Tya. Unknown to Himiko, it was much worse. Eventually Himiko found out Akio was abused by a group of boys within the Moisson Clan. Infuriated, Himiko aggressively abused them back, leaving them with serious injuries. This didn't stop them from going further, however, as later two of them raped Akio. In an outburst of many emotions, Akio killed them. As murder within the clan was taken very seriously, Akio, as well as Himiko were tried by the clan leader, Gerald Moisson. Himiko and Akio were trialled to be executed, being given three days to live. Himiko suspected something was off about Gerald, as she knew he was strongly against execution, unless it was for a severe act of treason, deciding to investigate. She soon found that it wasn't Gerald at all, as he was being possessed by Auberon, who was seeking revenge on Himiko for what she had done to him over a decade ago. He believed he was almost invincible, claiming that Himiko would not dare hurt Gerald, only to be proven wrong after Himiko almost killed him, injuring him enough to force Auberon's spirit out of Gerald's body. Himiko was then able to banish his spirit and clear hers and Akio's names on the day of the execution. Gerald had recovered by this time, announcing what had happened over the past few days, and stepping down as leader of the clan, handing over his place to Himiko, becoming her advisor. Akio, while relieved, was bitter, believing Himiko would no longer have time for her... Presumed Death Himiko, while she tried her best to spend as much time with Akio as she could, found herself busy with her duties as leader of the Moisson Clan. Akio's PTSD had been left almost untreated and was worsening due to a slow corruption, Himiko being the only one who could reassure her. Akio never told Himiko about her symptoms worsening or her corruption, instead letting them overrun her. Himiko found out, confronting Akio about it, eventually slapping her in anger, something Himiko had never done to Akio. Akio, heartbroken and overcome with stress, ran away, never returning, shattering Himiko's heart. Unknown to Himiko, Akio was pierced with a mysterious arrow by an unknown person. A member of the Moisson Clan found Akio, unconscious (appearing to be dead) with the arrow through her chest, presuming Akio dead... Acquiring her Stand, Joining "The Delinquents" Akio awoke, seemingly unscathed, but with a hole in her chest roughly the size of a coin. Oddly enough, she felt no pain whatsoever. Having nowhere to go, she was forced into the streets. In a struggle against some street thugs, she used her newfound stand against them, ultimately coming close to killing them. A member of the well known gang witnessed this, also being a stand user. They approached Akio, promising her a better life if she was the join their gang. With nowhere else to go, Akio accepted. She was initiated into the gang with the help of the mysterious person. Etsuko Kujisaki-Kimber (who unknown to Akio, she was in fact related to) would become Akio's 'superior'. Because of her stand, 'Edge of Seventeen', her eyes became purple and her hair turned white. Due to latter trait, she was given the codename the 'White Winged Dove'. From that point onward, Akio (now known as 'Keiko') and her gang committed various murders, along with many other crimes short of rape (at least Akio's branch of the gang avoided it-), barely avoiding jail. Personality As a child, Akio was sweethearted, cheery and very loving. This quickly changed after Tya's death, Akio remaining forever grief-stricken by the experience. Morgan's betrayal left Akio further traumatised, being both physically and mentally scarred from it... In her teenage years, Akio became depressed, and generally uncontent with her life, no matter what Himiko tried to do for her. She began going corrupt at age 16, Himiko being unsure what to do, eventually leading to Akio running away after being slapped by her. After Akio joined the gang, she became very resentful about Himiko and her past, assuming a new identity. Now "Keiko", she became manipulative and cunning, and lost all remaining happiness left in her. However, a few good qualities remained, such as her nobility and determination, but they only ever showed in very rare situations... Appearance Akio is of an average height and a slim build. She looks about 25 in her normal form, but her stand ability, which allows her to ageshift, affects her appearance in height and maturity. Akio has white (formerly black) hair down past her shoulderblades and dark purple (formerly dull green) eyes. Akio also has freckles on her cheeks, albeit fewer than her mother, Himiko. She also has a large scar going down her back, from Morgan's attempt to kill her from when she was only 7 years old. Akio often wears a white or deep purple blazer with a crimson fishnet top, a knee-length skirt with a split up her left leg, black stockings and crimson shoes. Sometimes she may wear sunglasses and/or a black fedora as well. Relationships * Gerald G. Moisson - Adoptive grandfather (deceased) * Etsuko C. Kujisaki-Kimber - Aunt and "gang superior" * Himiko L. Moisson - Mother * Morgan A. Mirazha - Mother (deceased) * Draven M. Collett - Adoptive uncle ** Tya M. Collett - Former crush/adoptive cousin (deceased) * Wilbert A. Moisson - Adoptive uncle (deceased) * Naomi S. J. Moisson - Cousin * Yumi P. N. Moisson - Cousin Trivia * As Akio had two mothers, she referred to Himiko as "mummy" (as she was her birth mother), and Morgan as simply "mum". This changed after Morgan's betrayal, Akio simply referring to Himiko as 'mum'. * Her stand "Edge of Seventeen" (Or EoS for short) is a direct reference to the song by Stevie Nicks of the same title. ** Keiko's codename of the "White Winged Dove" references a lyric of the same song. ** EoS bares a vague resemblance to a young Himiko, which ties closely with Akio's past. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Moisson Family Category:40th Wartime Generation OCs Category:Characters In Need of Development Category:Mirazha Family Category:Presumably Deceased Characters